lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Durthang
' Durthang' is a major Mordor stronghold lying within the Kingdom of Mordor that protects the central western area and is the last line of defence in Mordor before Baradur. Durthang is the stronghold of Castamir and it is from here that he fashions his campaigns and makes his residence when he is not off at war. Durthang was originally a stronghold of the Empire of Numeron that was constructed during the early expansion into Europe in order to control the mountain of Mordor. With the growth of power of Mordor under Sauron the fortress of Durthang would be the site of endless battles throughout the tail end of the Empire of Numeron. When the Empire of Numeron fell it would come into the Kingdom of Gondor of whome held the fortress very briefly before Durthang was eventually nearly abandoned. As Mordor became repopulated with Sauron’s servants, it became under threat and a massive army of Mordor but was defended by Feanor for centuries until the forces of Gondor retreated out of its defences to Minas Telif or Minas Morgal. With Mordor now in control of Durthang it became a twisted version of its ancient self, and despite the fact that it was meant to be a fortress it was left to ruin by the Mordor occupiers. Castamir the Nazgul would enter the fortress and make it his home and from here he would commit his twisted experiments and organize his forces for battle. History Early History Durthang was originally a stronghold of the Empire of Numeron that was constructed during the early expansion into Europe in order to control the mountain of Mordor. With the growth of power of Mordor under Sauron the fortress of Durthang would be the site of endless battles throughout the tail end of the Empire of Numeron. When the Empire of Numeron fell it would come into the Kingdom of Gondor of whome held the fortress very briefly before Durthang was eventually nearly abandoned. As Mordor became repopulated with Sauron’s servants, it became under massive threat. Sauron Rises With his army established Sauron begin setting them to work creating the massive fortress of Barad-Dur where he would create the centerpiece of the Empire he was building. The Mordor Orcs would grow quickly into a large army mainly in the canyons of the eastern parts of Mordor, and it was here that they begin to be noticed by the Empire of Numeron. Being noticed was exactly what Sauron wanted as he wanted to create a reason for the Numenorian expansion to stop moving eastward as he wanted time to grow, and at the same time he wanted to take control over Harad which would be difficult if they kept moving eastward. He used his massive powers and the untold thousands of Orcs now populating the Mordor region to quickly finish Barad-Dur and then with its creation he also created numerous fortresses, and towns throughout eastern Mordor which allowed for the creation of even more Mordor Orcs to the point that he knew he was ready for the Numenorians. He would begin by assaulting the Numenorian fortress of Tol-Durthang of which was the massive Numenorian fortress that was once meant to control the entire Mordor range but now simply blocked Sauron's advance westward. These attacks were shocking to the defenders but they held up to the forces of Mordor but were weaknened and thus called for assistence from the mainland. Feanor The Empire of Numeron would arrive with a large army nearly two years after the completetion of Barad-Dur and when they arrived it was the powerful Numenorian Feanor that would be leading the army of Numeron. Feanor massed his army at the fortress of Tol-Durthang and from here he was able to spy the edges of the giant fortress of Barad-Dur of which the creation of was the main reason for the arrival of he and his army. Feanor was an ancient Numenorian as he had been born on Atlantis so he was still a little arrogant about the power of the Numenorians and thus he was prepared to quickly beat this pathetic race that resisted them and then take control of Mordor for the Empire of Numeron. As his army moved towards Barad-Dur they underwent nearly constant assaults from large groups of a strange green skinned race they knew to be denizens of Africanas, and these attacks caused large casualties to his army and the closer they got the more numerous these forces became. Feanor would never reach Barad-Dur as his army would be wiped out when Sauron himself came to the front of the Numenorian army and thousands of Orcs surrounded his army and they proceeded to wipe them out. Two of Feanor's sons were killed during the Battle and only a few dozen Numenorians survived the Battle including Feanor, and his one remaining son. Feanaor would remain in Tol-Durthang for many years holding the fortress against the forces of Mordor, and during this time he would become competely discouraged by the turn of events as he would watch as Sauron destroyed the Empire of Numeron through the use of puppets and then a century late he watched as the successor Kingdom of Gondor abandoned Tol-Durthang for the more easily defended city of Minus Telif. With the abandonement of Tol-Durthang he would leave the Kingdom of Gondor and travel north where he created a farmstead in Denmark that he has lived in ever since. Noteable People Category:Fortress of Mordor Category:Fort